My Treasure
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Kida's country has been invaded by PIRATES! But one wants to keep him for some reason. Inspired by Aesura's "Claiming my Treasure". KiZaya, Lots of lemons
1. Chapter 1

My Treasure

Naku-of-the-Knight: This was inspired by Aesura 's "Claiming my Treasure" but instead of using SasuFemnaru, this is my new favorite couple KiZaya! Hope you enjoy, first...rape fic... Lemons! Be careful...

* * *

><p>{Come with me}<p>

Kida ran through the streets, cursing as buildings fell apart. The Japanese pirates had invaded his hometown, killing and burning everything in their sights. Kida turned into a dead end alley; he frantically tried to run out but stopped when he heard footsteps and stepped back slowly until his back hit the concrete wall. His breathing was erratic and he thought his heart would pound out of his chest as the man come out of the shadows. Kida held his breath at two things; one, the pirate was going to be the death of him and he was sinfully beautiful. His tan skin seemed to glimmer as the moon reflected off of him. His red eyes dead set on him as a small smirk crept onto his lips. His clothes clung onto his body, his muscles slighting creeping out of the thin layers and a black old hat was neatly placed on his black hair. "Well you certainly slipped out, didn't you?" The pirate shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you missed a wonderful show. Good thing only I saw you slip out or my buddies would have killed you slowly…" A blade glimmered in the pirate's hand; Kida could barely make out the blood stains on the blade. "I'll make it quick," The pirate walked closer. "And painless." He put the blade to Kida's neck. "Say your last words."

"I-It's never painless!" The pirate smirked at his boldness.

"Care to elaborate?" Kida bit his lower lip.

"I-It's never painless to kill someone e-especially when the p-person did nothing…" The pirate put his blade away but still pinned Kida to the wall.

"Really? Hm, when I usually hear that response the person turns out to be a virgin," The pirate licked Kida's lip. "And just wants to get fucked." Kida hissed when he felt the pirate put his leg between his legs roughly stroking the tip of his penis. "Mmm…that's right, hate me, and hate me because I'm going to take away a special moment from you, oh yeah, I want to feel you drag your teeth into my big fat cock." Kida refrained from retorting and moaning. Even though the pirate was a guy, he felt strange feelings bubbling inside him as the pirate kissed, licked and sucked his neck. Kida closed his eyes hoping it was just a nightmare but he never woke. He opened his eyes and saw the pirate ripping his shirt with the blade and kissing and nibbling the new exposed skin. Kida felt the pirate stroke his sides and he blew on his nipples pucker; he couldn't hold back the moan. "You enjoy this, kiddo?" The pirate asked rubbing Kida's nipples.

"My n-name is K-K-Kida…" Kida moaned and the pirate laughed before sucking on one nipple.

"Well my name is Izaya, got it memorized?" Kida bit his lip, as he let his fingers slide through Izaya's hair making the hat fall off.

"W-W-Why?" Kida stuttered.

"So you can scream it when I penetrate you, that's why," Izaya said licking up his chest and licked Kida's lips. "With your cute European accent." Kida moaned as Izaya pulled down his pants and trousers leaving him naked in the cool night. "Mmm, what a cute little cock you have~" Izaya groaned as he wrapped his fingers around it making Kida moan. "Ooh, you like that, don't you, mmm, I can't wait until I get my mouth around it to see how cute you react, maybe…mmm…maybe since I'm going to penetrate you, maybe you should suck me off…" Izaya unzipped his zipper and Kida got on his hands and knees waiting anxiously. Kida's eyes widened when Izaya's cock got out; it was so huge. Kida licked his lips and looked up at Izaya's lust-filled face. "That's right, baby, it's amazing right…suck it!" Izaya yelled licking his lips before entangling his hands in Kida's hair and Kida eagerly licked the head. "Ahhh, yeah, suck it, baby, take me! Ahh!" Kida lightly rolled Izaya's balls making Izaya throw his head back in ecstasy. "Yes, yes! AHHHH!" Izaya cummed in Kida's mouth and Kida swallowed the cum. "Nggh…that was good." Izaya got in his knees as well and licked the corner of Kida's mouth where some cum slipped out then smirked. "Turn around, baby~" Kida turned around and Izaya smiled. "Ooh look at your pretty flower, Kida," Izaya touched around his asshole before licking it lazily making Kida scream. "Oh, I want to make it blossom, but I'll do that after this." Izaya then sucked on his hold, letting his tongue probe in and out.

"Ahh…mmm…yes…" Kida moaned as he rocked his hips along with Izaya's tongue. "Do I-it n-now!" He knew his time was almost up. Izaya, hearing Kida's plead, flipped him over then licked Kida's lips.

"Spread your legs, Kida-kunn~" Izaya purred before Kida spread his legs giving Izaya a perfect view of his cock and hole. Izaya gently slipped in, sweat forming at his brow and once he was completely inside, Kida screamed.

"AHHHH! IZAYA!" Izaya smiled before rocking his hips.

"That's right, say my name scream it loud enough that this whole fucking town can hear you!" Izaya rocked his hips faster, and Kida grabbed a hold of his arms then threw his head back.

"I-I-IZAYA!"

"Yeah, that's good, baby, mmm, your hole is so…ahh…tight!" Izaya bit on Kida's shoulder as he rocked his hips even faster. "It's gonna make me cum…Ahhh come on, moan for me, Kida-kun!" Kida moaned and making Izaya suck on his neck. Kida knew that after Izaya cummed he would die and he knew it was close. Kida cupped Izaya's cheeks making Izaya look at him.

"K-Kiss me! P-Please!" Kida sobbed. Izaya's eyes widened and licked his lips before mashing his lips against Kida's and Izaya screamed Kida's name as he cummed in Izaya's. Izaya pulled his cock out of Kida after a few minutes and Kida started crying waiting for his death so he closed his eyes but all that came was Izaya's soft kisses. Kida opened his eyes and saw Izaya, his eyes full of love.

"Why do you cry, my soft little treasure…I'm taking you with me…So would you like to come?" Kida let a huge smile embed his face before kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Masaomi was dragged by the pirate to the docks early in the morning with chains around his wrists and Izaya holding the other end. He looked around, pirates were drinking, showing off their treasures and some just playing cards. "Uhm, mister...Orihara...?" Masaomi let out, Izaya turned around and smiled at the little European.

"Nah kid, that's my father, you can call me Izaya, I told you that last night~" Izaya purred, tracing Masaomi's lips causing Masaomi to blush heavily. "So what was it that you were going to ask?" Izaya smiled, liking the way he made the boy blush.

"O-oh, right...uhm, w-where are we going?" He whispered causing Izaya to throw his head back and laugh.

"Gawd, you're so forgetful, Masaomi-kun," Izaya brushed his lips against his forehead. "We're going to Japan, granted it will take some time, but I'm sure when we get there, you and I will be well acquainted~" He cooed, kissing Masaomi gently, his tounge licking the soft flesh. Masaomi closed his eyes kissing back, letting the pirate's lips cause a glorious feeling pass through his body.

"I-ZA-YA-KUNNN!" A roar shook the dock and Izaya pulled away smiling and waving at a blonde pirate, who waved back and he was standing next to a spectle-wearing pirate and a pretty girl who held the spectle pirate's arm. Izaya unchained Masaomi, noticing the slight discomfort in the European's face before intertwining their fingers and running toward the three pirates.

"YO!" He greeted laughing. The three looked at Izaya before looking at the blushing boy behind him.

"...This is the third one this week, Izaya." The spectle-wearing pirate grumbled.

"Hey, I love my humans, Shinra~but I love this one even more~~!" He exclaimed, caressing Masaomi's flushed cheek.

"Ah~ He let you do the dirty to him, ne?" The blonde smiled, looking at the European. "Hey~ Is Izaya good? Is he a right size? 'Cause if not, I'm always free~" The blonde winked causing Masaomi to burrow himself in Izaya's shoulder in embrassment.

"Oh~ Leave him alone, Shizu-chan,"

"Shizuo." The blonde pirate corrected, growling a little.

"Whatever~ I'm sure Masaomi has no intention of sleeping with you, he's too busy sleeping with me," Izaya smirked causing Shizuo to twitch before sighing.

"Uh-huh, hey kid, the offer is still up whenever you get tired of human-loving boy here, I'll show you what a real man looks like."

"Pffbt, if you call yourself a man~!"

"What did you just say...?" Shizuo growled.

"Would you guys just stop bickering, and Izaya, I thought the captain said no more prisioners." The girl piped up.

"Oh Celty, my beautiful, beautiful mermaid~" Izaya cooed, grabbing Celty's hand and kissing it. "He is not my prisoner, he's my sex slave, there's a difference~" Celty frowned before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," She grumbled before hugging Shinra's arm again making Shinra hug her.

"Well guys, gotta show Masaomi, my and his cabin, see you guys on the boat!" He waved before dragging Masaomi onto the boat and down into the cabins. "Hey you were quiet there," Izaya smiled looking over his shoulder.

"I-I was just a bit n-n-nervous..." Masaomi mumbled.

"You'll get used to it, they're not that bad," Izaya laughed before opening the door to his room. "It isn't much but~ It's livable~" Masaomi looked at the room, there was a large bed to the side of the room with a closet on the other side. It wasn't much but at least the bed was big enough for the two of them. Izaya kissed his neck causing him to shudder, "You alright, Masaomi?" Masaomi nodded.

"It's just...I've never been out of Europe..." Masaomi whispered. Izaya chuckled, before picking Masaomi up and laying him on his bed.

"I promise you, you'll have the time of your life...~" Izaya carressed Masaomi's cheek, before kissing him gently. Masaomi let out a satified moan as Izaya's hands made their way into his shirt.

"P-pinky promise?" Masaomi whimpered, as he shakily lifted up his pinky when Izaya pulled away. Izaya let out a small chuckle and a smile before wrapping his pinky around his and kissing his lips gently.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Naku: Ahaha...haha...wow... XD<p> 


End file.
